Virus Core
by Sloth2100
Summary: Zack Starz returns to action after injury. He retuns to battle, meeting new friends and forming his own squad. That is how he met Yasaka Mitori, a very special soldier with a special ability. Can they work together and survive the on-going war?
1. Prolouge

**I don't own this it is property of Alaplaya**

* * *

It's been a little over a year. It's been to long. "Don't worry mom, I'll be safe. You know I can't be put down forever." I

reassured her and gave her a hug. "I'll send as much money as I can." I went downstairs. I said goodbye to my sister and

left for Neden. It's gonna be weird being called Kezrid after all this time. I wonder how the squad is doing. Most likely

Zek is fine. Dammit Alistor...he needs to learn how to aim. I walked towards the train station. Vizio, Neden. Home of the S4

League training center and barracks. Sonohana 4, the army of the 4 countries in Sonohana. Vizio, Milito, Shozun and Crassen.

Activity around the training center has been going up. Since the war hit a stalemate, more people have been joined S4. Many

actually pass the entrance exam and enter the training center. I remember doing that years ago. I got on the train and

left Malken, my hometown. It's mostly torn down since it was attacked during the war. I soon dozed off on the train and

before I knew it we reached Neden. I grabbed my bag and ran off the train. The S4 training center. I have to stop by there

to register back in. Maybe I should do a few matches to loosen up. I'll have to buy new weapons but I still have my Semi-rifle

I walked into the center and went to the registration booth. Hmm maybe I should scout some of these newbies. I have been

Semi-Pro for awhile and I should start my own squad. Zek probably already replaced me anyway. I'll just go alone for a bit.

"Kezrid, rank Semi-Pro returning to action from injury." I told the receptionist my record. "One minute please." she said.

I hope so...I just want to get back into action. Maybe I should aim for pro rank. I am a high level Semi pro so a rank up

wouldn't be that difficult. I never really cared about rank but if I want to start a squad I should have some credentials.

"Umm Kezrid, Unfortunately..." I turned to the receptionist..."WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN DEMOTED!" Seriously! I'm

gone for awhile and I get demoted. I am not a rookie! "Kezrid calm down. You have a special case." "I'm listening."

I'm trying my best to stay calm. "Since you have been gone on injury you don't know of the new rank. Amateur is now before

Semi-pro and after Rookie. Again since you were not aware of this change, you are still allowed to form a squad, which is

only reserved for semi-pros. However you cannot do missions outside of your rank. You're still limited to Amateur Missions."

This is such bullshit..."Your account have also been re-activated. Your current balance is...200,000 PEN!?" "Hmm I could've

sworn it was more...ehh still enough to you very much." I walked away and started to think of weapon cost.

Alright! Time to get back in action!


	2. Chapter Yasaka

**I've have don't own the game thats Alaplaya shit, Yay.**

**A/N Sloth: I am making this because my friend Kez wanted to make it so I had to put my fun-cursing self in it as Yasa-Yasa**

**A/N Kez: Yes, I just needed this crazy bastard to help me out.**

**A/N Sloth: Not Crazy, Insane get it right dammit**

**A/N Kez: Okay we need to just ship you off to the asylum**

**A/N Sloth: I'm not batman **

* * *

[Before the S4 test]

"Alright student's this will be your final test before you can join a group "Haaa..." I sighed classes are always so boring

"Yasaka, please keep it down our else you won't pass and then you will have to retake the test" I look towards my friend

that was sitting next to me, Kinshin Kaine he is a serious, level-headed man or in short a model man was raised

as a soldier I mean really raised as a soldier but he sucks with technology. I became his friend because I helped him since

technolgy is not his best subject."Oi, Kinshin how do you think we will do on the test?" "Depends on who gets picked as our

leader" That is true the S4 test was a virtual battle yet everything felt real, it is a team of 12 on each. The team that wins

graduates out of this place and gains their first rank and joins S4."Yasaka, Kinshin since you two like to talk how about I pair you up"

I heard whisper's from everyone "Hey, this will be easy if those two pair up" "Yea, because Kinshin will have to carry

Yasaka's lazy ass around." I hate it when everyone is right.

[The virtual forest]

We have to select three weapon's only for this test I grabbed the turret...I LOVE THIS THING, I also grabbed the revolver

and shotgun.I didn't look at what Kinshin grabbed I can already guess it. After everyone got there weapons a bright light

shot us and we woke up in the forest.I was with Kinshin "Hey, get up" I said I heard a click and a laser grazed me."Damn,

Kinshin there's sniper."They like to move fast. I activated the turret the small box on my back turned into a stationed turret I started to shot

into he forest. Kinshin followed the postion I had the gun pointed he had the plasma sword in his hand the man that had the

rail gun was thrown towards me. I put the turret away and pulled the shotgun out."Got you" I shot him and he turned into data I

guess that means he failed."Thats one" then I walked into the forest to see Kinshin he had the Counter sword equiped "That's 5"

well he was raised to fight "I guess that leaves 6 left" I said as I pat him on the back and on instinct I pointed my shotgun

behind me and Kinshin raised his fist the four leaped at us I shot two and Kinshin swatted the other two away. "Two more."

"There!" Kinshin ran into the forest. I hear a couple of yells. A body flew towards me already turning into data. He really

does have good eye sight. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and pointed took out my revolver. Hah idiot tried

to sneak up on me. I shot him in the head. "We win."

[The classroom]

"Hey, Yasaka how did your lazy ass manage to win?" I stared at him "Because you guy's only focused on us it was quite easy to

hear your footsteps" I say before walking back to class "I'm surprised you won, now type in a codename for others to call

you, only tell your future sqaud members your real name" we nodded and we typed a name into the computer's I typed in Sloth

I looked at Kinshin and saw him type in Cyclone."Whatever, its not my choice".We get up after uploading our new status, mine

said Sloth, status: Newbie Kinshin's said Cyclone, status: Rookie...How did he become a rank above me...maybe it's because

he got more wins then me. We're leaving the school now as S4 soldiers."Haaaa..." Why can't we just stay here. We have to go

to the S4 Base in Neden, Vizio. I hope the trip will go by fast. I walked to the train station with Kinshin. At least he's here.

"SO we're S4 now huh." I say to him. "Yeah, honorary soldiers." He held the dogtags he was wearing. I looked around. "There."

I pointed to the sign that said Zeins, Milito to Neden, Vizio. That's our train. We waited and waited and waited. after an hour

a train was here. We got on and I slept on the train. S4 league. I hope it'll be fun. I'm tired of being bored. We arrived at

the S4 base in a few hours.

[S4 Base]

We went into the base. "We have to register. Here's the line here Sloth." That's right. Codenames. We got in front of

us is a guy wearing sunglasses. He might be a high rank "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN DEMOTED!" Wow...what a loser. He walked off

and I was up next. "Ok give me your codename and rank." "Sloth, Newbie rank." "Ok Your registered. The Newbie/Rookie section

is over there. To log into a pod just state your name codename and rank. You can add anything else if you want to." Well that

was easy. Kinshin finshed pretty fast too.

[In the VS Newbie section]

"Well, my friend how about we increase our ranks a bit more in a melee match" I said to Cyclone as I held a sheet of paper.

"I don't mind as long as it really is melee" I nodded "Thats true it would be inconvient for us if someone brought a gun to a

blade fight." I say joking went into the lobby and into seperate pods. "State your name" The pod said "Um...Yasaka

Mitori Codename Sloth Newbie rank." "Sloth, recognized transsporting to melee arena" I started to feel tingly and then I was

normal again in a few seconds.I grabbed the katana as a primary weapon also the sigma blade and the spy dagger.I walked into

the battle side of the arena with the katana I ran towards the men engaged in a stare down and as I got close they bothed

pulled plasma swords out on me

I blocked it with the katana and I used the sheath to hit one of them in their moved back and I pushed the man clashed

with my sword away and I preformed a spin dash with the sword slashing him through the middle of his chest he lost but his

partner rushed towards me all intet to win.

I got ready to fight back when Kinshin used the counter fist uppercut on him I looked at Kinshin and he rushed at me...I

forgot this is a free-for-all.I blocked his short sword and dodged his fist but no matter what I couldn't see an opening.I

jumped back but he followed making sure I couldn''t get away but know we was in the air dumb fool followed me off the cliff.

He grabbed the ledge and I planted the sword into a montain and started to slowly decend I looked back up and that was my

first mistake he came down and swung at my face I used the katana to block and I pierced his chest didn't matter though we

both lost.

[Outside the arena]

"I still can't beat you, Cyclone" it's mandatory for me to call this man Cyclone now as it is for him to call me Sloth.

"No you still thought all of that up pretty fast" we walked some man from a famous group called Alistor stopped

us."Cyclone we are here to ask you to join us. You seem pretty good." Cyclone looked at them and said "Not interested"

Cyclone has all the luck but I bet these guy's are really ass in a real fight so whatever. "Come on. You got a chance to join

the Spark Brigade. Even a Newbie should know how good we are." He's getting annoying. "Sounds gay." I told him. "Nobody asked

a failure like you." "Fuck off, if I'm a failure what does that make you?" "I'm not going to waste my time with you. I'll see you

another time Cyclone." Good he left. "So why didnt you join him?" "He looks like he'll hold me back and I knew he wasn't going to

ask you. I can't leave my partner." "Thanks, man. Let's go eat somewhere, I'm starving." "How about we do a team match first. Who

ever gets the most kills pays." "Haaa...alright let's go."

[Neden-2 Vs]

We found a room that was about to start and went in."Yasaka Mitori Codename Sloth Newbie rank." I got to think of something to add.

I'll get to it later. I decided to go with turret, katana and revolver. "Even if I don't get the most kills I still want to win"

"Of course." Kinshin pulled out a plasma sword and ran ahead. "Cover me!" He ran through the building and I jumped on the roof.

I set up my turret and started firing into the enemies. I killed someone and Kinshin dashed into a guy. He switched to a revolver

and finished him fast. I jumped down with my katana. "Whoa!" Right when I jumped down a sniper bullet flew by and killed a guy behind

me. Poor bastard. I cut through two people after I landed. These guys suck. Why was I ranked Newbie. Me and Kinshin basically held down

the whole enemy team. Besides us the rest of our team was non-existant. I ended up with two more kills than Kinshin.

[Outside S4 base]

"Well a deal is a deal right Kinshin." "Yeah let's go." We started to walk out the base. Huh there goes that loser I saw earlier. He started

walking towards us. Don't tell me..."Imma get straight to the point. My name is Kezrid and I want you to join my new squad. You two are great

prospects and I will bring out your full potential. I can supply you with top notch equipment and even train you. So what do you say?"


	3. Kez Chapter

**I don't own this the owner is forever alaplaya**

* * *

[S4 Base-Free VS lobbies]

I decided to go to the shop. I can't really fight with just my Semi. Well maybe I can but I'd rather not

try it. I went into the store. Hmm seems like they got new stuff. A lot of new stuff. I'll just stick

with my normal equipment. Semi-rifle and Spy-dagger. I'll grab a Counter sword, this new Assualt rifle

and a mind energy just in case. Okay! Weapons check and I already have my Sp mastery skill bracelet. Time

to fight! I ran my way to one of the lobbies. Perfect, a battle royale. That should be a nice warm up.

I jumped into the digital pod and got ready to enter. "Login; Low rank Amateur Kezrid. Zack Straz ready

for battle!"

[Neoniac]

I digitized into the battle room. Looks like it just started. No one has any points. There

are only 4 other people. Looks like we're on Neoniac. I can already see someone running down the hallway.

I pulled out my Spy dagger and chased after them. He ran into another person and they began to fight.

Good two for one. I stabbed the guy in the back quickly killing him. "You bastard!" The girl quickly

switched to me. I barely dodged her Plasma sword. She quickly dashed after me. I dodged through the door

and ran out to the center of the area. Seems like she's not stopping to shoot. I jumped off the wall

just escaping another dash. I switched to my Counter sword and slamed down on her then followed up with

an uppercut. Another kill. Before I had time to relax bullets came raining from the side. I quickly ran

into a room. I took a hit. Guess I'm the target. The same guy from eariler came into the room and started

shooting at me. I pulled out my Semi and the shootout began. I took a few more hits but I nearly got him.

"Whoa!" I barely dodged a guy with two swords. The new weapons I saw in the store eariler. "Shit!" I

slipped out of the room and ran into a third guy. I quickly stabbed him with my dagger and kept running.

I guess the other two went at each other. I kept running down the hall. "Gotcha!" The girl came out of

nowhere and smack me into the wall with her sword. She finished me off with a revolver. Damn she got me

good. For the rest of the match I kept using hit and run tactics. I ended up winning the match by a good

margin. After I got out of my pod I quickly went searching for another lobby. I fought another match. Unfortunatly

I lost. It was a really close fight. My side started to hurt. I guess I got to adapt to the pain transfered

through my digital self. Even though we don't die, we still feel pain when hit.

[S4 Base-Newbie/Rookie VS lobbies]

I walked over to the Newbie section to scout people and rest. I decided to start a squad but most of the people I know already

are part of a squad. Well I'm not sure about Alistor. I didn't see him yet. I looked around. Ah, a Team

deathmatch lobby. I went in and spectated. I watched for a few minutes but so far nothing. Oh I didnt notice

that guy with a katana. Codename Sloth. He's doing pretty good. He has good chemistry with that other guy

on his team. Cyclone. I see. Sloth backs up Cyclone with a turret and rushes when he falls back. Cyclone is really

fast and is skilled with melee weapons. I should make note of these two. I left and started walking. I pulled out my

S4 Soldier list. It list all the S4 members with their codename, stats and most importantly if their in a squad. I had

it last time I was here. Not really suppose to have it but, They forgot to factor if I care or not. I sorted by most

recent...Sloth. He just came in today. Newbie rank. Cyclone, also came in today. Wow already Rookie rank. Without a real

mission. Impressive. So a fighter and a gunner. Their both mostly short range with a gunner going mid range at times. I

would have to fight mid-long range. So my third weapon would be a rifle maybe a sniper. I sorted by most kills with a

rail gun. Hmm. most people at the top are part of squads already. Oh...Kanon, Semi-pro. Not average ammount of kills but wow; over

85% accuracy. Well that's three. I look for more people later. For now I need to find those two new guys. I went back into

the same room. Huh still here. The match is almost over. Looks like they'll win. I waited till the match was over and looked

around for them. I saw them come out and walked towards. "Imma get straight to the point. My name is Kezrid and I want you

to join my new squad. You two are great prospects and I will bring out your full potential. I can supply you with top notch

equipment and even train you. So what do you say?" I waited for their response...


End file.
